Love at a Loss
by HungerGamesObsessor
Summary: There are no games. District 12 live peacefully but still hungry. Daring love story of how Katniss and Peeta met, without the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

I'm waiting outside for Prim. She's milking her goat, Lady. Gale and Rory come around the corner. We wait for them every morning then we all walk to school together. Prim runs her bucket of milk into the house to our mother and picks up her school pack on her way back out the door. By the time she gets back out by my side, the two brothers are only 10 yards away. We all smile a warming "Hello" to each other.

"Hey," Gale says to me while Prim says hello to Rory.

"Hey. Ready to go?" I ask.

"Let's go!" Prim says, and starts walking with Rory telling a story about some lesson in a language called French. I remember taking French. But, I don't remember much about it. I was distracted by the feeling of a pair of deep blue eyes on my face from the right side. The deep blue eyes on a face below a mess of blonde curls that I go to bed seeing every night...

"Katniss?" Gale's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked realizing he said something.

"I said, what do you think about our new lesson in gym?" He repeated. This year for the Harvest Festival there will be a stage, really just a half a foot raised platform, for couples that would like to dance. But, this year, in gym we will be partnered up and will be taught a dance, then we would have to perform it during the Harvest Festival.

"I just hope I'm paired with you," I say. Gym is the only class Gale and I have together. At least we get lunch together this year. "It would be akward being paired with anyone else." Nothing romantic is going on between us. I felt nothing as I said the words. But, as I said it _would _be akward if I was partnered with anyone else. I'm not very well liked.

"Yeah, I guess," He answers. We get to school and we go our separate ways. He turns around and yells down the hall.

"See you at lunch!" I smile to him before he gets lost in the sea of kids trying to get to class. I get a few glares from girls in the hallway, but I ignore them. Gale is well likes. Particularily handsome, muscular, and tall. I hear the girls talk about him in the hall as he passes by with me. "Why does he hang around with _her_?" or "He's to good for that Seam junk." I've learned to ignore the comments but the glares go right through my skin, to the center of my bones, chilling my whole body.

I walk to Mathmatics with Prim and Rory. My classroom is on the way to their history class. I say goodbye at the doorway, and walk into class. I have to sit next to the peircing blue eyes that belong to the boy that saved my family's life. He's already in his desk, watching me sit down and get my textbook out. I open to the page of our last night's homework, I know the first thing we do will be correcting it.

"What did you get for number 12?" a voice to my left asks me. I look at the face of Peeta Mellark. I open my notebook and look at my answer.

"13.75," I tell him. I get the correcting pencil out from inside my desk. There is one in each desk that stays in the desk. All the classes share it so it must be there, or you are in trouble.

"Good. Then I did the problem right," he says and relief floods his face.

I look at him confused. "Why are you so certain I did the problem correctly?"

A hint of smile plays on his face, but I'm genuinly curious as to why he think I'm so smart. He doesn't get to answer because the teacher is calling our attention to start class.

After class is over I have history. Peeta Mellark is still in my class, I just don't have to sit next to him. I have evry class with Peeta Mellark, and I don't like it. I have nothing against Peeta Mellark. It's just I have a hard time talking to him. I was never able to thank him for saving my family. The awkward stares during class don't help either.

After history I have French. Peeta Mellark sits on my right staring at me all through class. I feel a glare from behind through class also. From Delilah Wellsworth. I feels the glare lessen as, what I believe it is, she glances at Peeta staring at me. But as she looks back at me her glare intensifies.

After French I have lunch, so as soon as the bell rings I'm out of my seat and to the patio where I sit with Gale, Prim, and Rory. This year they changed the lunch schedule a little bit. 12 year olds, 14 year olds, 16 year olds, and 18 year olds have lunch at the same time, leaving the 13, 15, and 17 year olds to have lunch after us. The 7 through 11 year olds go to school in a different building.

I see Gale, Prim, and Rory all sitting at a table discussing something. I smile as Gale waves at me. I feel a pair of eyes from my right and see him out of the corner of my eyes. My smile fades away and Gale gives me a quizical look as I walk over to the table and I just shake my head and pull out my lunch. I feel his stare off and on throughout lunch but I ignore it as best I can. I feel the intesnsity of his stare fade when I laugh or smile after Gale says something. Almost as if Peeta is sad I laughed or something. I dismiss the thought right away.

After lunch I say goodbye to Prim and Rory and head to Gym with Gale. I feel the blue eyes digging through my skin as I walk to gym.

"Soooooo," I hear the familiar voice of Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter cut through the comfortable silence. She butts her way between Gale and I. She has a huge crush on him.

"Hello, Madge.," Gale says irritated. He looked like he was about to say something before Madge interupted.

"So who do _you_ want to be partnered up with, Gale?" she asks.

"It doesn't really matter much to me," he answers.

"What about you, Katniss? Who do you want to be paired up with?" the look in her eye tells me that if I say Gale, she'll be upset.

"Doesn't matter. I would prefer someone I know, but it doesn't matter. And what about you?" I ask.

She blushes at my question because she knows I know the answer. "It doesn't matter," is her reply.

I quickly change into my loose cotton shirt and pants and walk into the Gym, which will be my living hell for the next two weeks. I walk into the gym and find madge sitting on the makeshift wooden bleachers. I sit next to her I hear a voice I wished not to hear.

"Hello Madge," Peeta says.

"Hello Peeta," she says as bright and cheerful as possible.

"Hello Katniss," are his next words.

I see Gale coming and try to be friendly. "Hey," comes out of my mouth. I'm surprised by how casual it sounds. Gale sits next to me in shorts and a loose cotton shirt.

"Hey, Mellark," he says casually.

"Hi Gale," he replies.

"Hey, Catnip. Nice to see you again," he says with a smile. I return the smile. I look at Madge and shes staring me down. I give a slight shake of my head. She knows I don't feel that way about Gale. I don't feel that way about anybody.

The gym teacher clears his throat and Peeta sits on the bleachers the row in front of us.

"Mellark have his eye on you?" Gale asks with a smile.

"What? No," we are whispering so no one can hear. I don't smile, though. Because it's not funny.

"I've got my eye on him," he says more serious now. What did that statement even mean? He must have seen my cinfusion, because he explains further. "Make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"How would he hurt me?" I ask. But I don't get an answer because coach is putting us in lines. He stands me and Gale next to each other so I think we'll be together. Madge is across from Gale on the other sie of the gym.

"So what did you mean?" I ask him in a low whisper.

"He's got his eye on you. So I'm watching him," he replies.

"Gale you don't have to do that," I tell him

"Yes, I do," he says. I roll my eyes. The teacher is telling us to walk forward. So I walk across the gym looking at a smug smile on Madge's face. The teacher is telling us that whoever meets us in the middle of the gym will be our partner. I move my gaze to the left a bit and see the face I least wanted to see as my partner.

He smiles at me but I just stare dumbfoundedly at him.

At the face of Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

I manage a smile in his direction. The teacher tells us that the first dance we will learn will be a waltz. He instructs our hand placement. Peeta puts his right hand on my waist, resting it on my left hip bone. He holds his left hand out to me and I uncomfortably place my right hand on it. My left rests on his shoulder. We start with our right foot, placing it behind our left. Then our left goes out in a diagonal to the left forward, and our right then goes in a diagonal to the front. Then we repeat starting with the left. Back and forth, back and forth. around in a circle. The teacher calls it a "Pas de bourrée". Apparently it's a French ballet term. Peeta seemed to recognize it. Apparently, he can stare at me and pay attention at the same time.

"This is fun, I guess," He says, trying to start a conversation.

"Sure, I guess," I reply not really knowing what to say.

"So did you get the math lesson?" He asks.

"No, but Gale told me he could help me tonight. He seems to get math easily," I say.

His face becomes a little sad. "So he's like your boyfriend?" He asks.

"What? My boyfriend? No. Definatly not," I say surprised he even thinks that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just you spend so much time with him...I-I just thought th-"

"No. We aren't and you don't have to apologize it's fine," I say cutting him off.

"Ok," he says embarrassed. This conversation is all wrong. Why would he even care? I glance over his shoulder with and uneasy feeling, just as the teacher gives us a break. We drop both of our hands and Delilah walks up to us.

"Hey Katniss," she says with a sweet smile that makes me sick. "I was wondering, do you want to trade partners? I mean I thought it would be a little easier if your partner was someone you knew." Her partner was a boy from the Seam named Riley.

"No, Delilah, we're okay. But thanks for your concern," Peeta says with an irritated smile. I almost laugh when he rolls his eyes after she walks away.

"Wow," I say.

"Yeah, she's had this massive obsessive crush on me for like _ever_," he says putting a big exaggeration on the word "ever". "She never leaves me alone. She follows me everywhere, even leans over the counter at the bakery making eyes at me while I work. Ugh." I actually laugh when he makes a gagging sound in his throat. I never laugh. Only when I'm in the woods illegally with Gale. When I think of him I feel his deep gray eyes on my back, and I know he heard me laugh.

"Wow, I wouldn't say a crush. I'd say obsessed," I say with a slight smile. Why am I letting myself smile so freely? Oh well. The teacher tells us to go get changed back into our clothes. I go to the girls' room and change back into my black pants and light blue shirt. I redo my braid down my back and go back into the gym to wait for the bell. I'm the first one out. Peeta comes out of the boys' room next and walks over to me.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," I reply, even though I only saw him just a minute ago.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks.

"Sure," I say quizzically.

"Can I walk you to chemistry everyday?"

"Um...why?"

"Delilah always walks with me and she gets annoying."

"Um, I guess."

"Thanks. You're much better company than she is." Gale walks up to us just then making us drop the conversation, preventing the blush from crawling to my cheeks.

"How'd it go today?" Gale asks me.

I glance at Peeta before I answer. "Good. Delilah was a pain though."

"Yeah, I saw that," he says after he stops laughing. "What'd she say?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"She asked if she wanted to switch partners," I reply

"I see. Yeah, everyone can tell she's obsessed with Mellark here," he says gesturing to Peeta with his thumb. I see Peeta start to blush and the bell rings. I hadn't even noticed the gym fill with students. Gale says he'd see me after school and started walking towards his history class. Peeta finds me and we walk to class together. Delilah glares at me, but doesn't approach us.

"Thanks," Peeta says as we walk into the classroom. Everyone turns to stare at us as I take my seat in front of Peeta. I sit in front of him on the seating chart.

"You know Katniss, because he's your partner doesn't mean you have to spend all your time with him," Delilah says after she takes her seat in front of me.

"Yeah, I know. He just didn't want to walk with you," I say with a smug smile. With that, she rolls her eyes an flips her hair right in my face. I know this seems childish, but I also spit on her hair without her noticing.

After school's over I find Prim, Rory, and Gale waiting for me at the school gate. I ask Prim how her day was and Gale takes my book bag from me. I've learned to stop protesting because it never works. i feel a pair of deep blue eyes on my face from the left as I cross my arms with a mock straight face. Gale laughs like everyday, and I return it. We start to walk when I feel his hand on my arm. I turn and see Peeta, looking at me.

"I'll catch up with you guys," I say to Gale and follow Peeta to wherever he's taking me.

We're in a deserted hallway when I start to speak.

"What do you wa-"

"Tell me something," He cuts me off.

"What?" I ask sternly

"Will you stop by the bakery sometime?" his question make my breath get caught in my throat. Luckily, I swallow it before it shows.

"Sure, why?" I ask

"To scare away Delilah," He responds.

"Okay, fine. But I really do need to get back," I tell him. He nods and I make my way back to the gate. I find that Gale, Rory, and Prim decided to wait for me.

"What was that all about?" Gale asks as we start walking.

"I don't even understand myself."

Prim walks up to our house, inviting Rory in to work on homework. Gale and I wander to the fence and slide under it into the woods. We grab our bow and arrows, and continue walking hunting on the way. I shoot a squirrel and a pregnant rabbit, on the way to our normal meeting place. We stuff it in his game bag, and keep walking. We get to our rock, and I get out my math homework. We sit there for about 3 hours quietly doing our homework. Only talking on occasion when he asks for help in chemistry, my best subject, or i ask a question for math. We are so quiet a 140 pound buck wanders our way, only to get two arrows in its chest and neck.

When I get home for dinner from trading at the Hob, I walk in to a surprise.

"Someone came to see you," Prim says excitedly. I guess it's just Madge asking about some chemistry homework. But, instead, I walk in on an even bigger surprise. Mrs. Mellark standing in my kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Mrs. Mellark," I say as sweetly as I can to this witch. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually. Delilah has told me that you and Peeta have been paired to dance in gym class," she says with an evil smile.

"Yes, we were,"

"Then, and this is funny, she told me she asked you if you wanted to switch partners. But, she said you said no. Now why is that?" she asks.

"Actually, Peeta said no," I say a little more serious now that she brings Delilah's lies up.

"Oh, he did, did he? Then, and this is even funnier, she said she saw you two walking to class together. I'm no one to push but-"

"Peeta asked me if he could walk me to class," I say cutting her off, now very angry that she even decided to bring it up. "Would you like some tea?" I say walking to the stove to warm some water.

"No thank you. But can I tell you something?" She asks.

"Sure," I say curious.

She walks up to me and whispers in my ear harshly, "You stay away from him you piece of Seam junk. Switch partners don't let him walk you to class, do whatever. Just stay away from my son. Don't want your dirtiness rubbing off on him."

She stalks out the room and I hear the front door slam shut. My mother and Prim walk in the kitchen and see my face and ask what happened. But, before they can even try to comfort me I run up to my room an shut the door.

* * *

I don't cry. Why would I? I just sit and think. So, obviously Delilah Wellsworth has been talking to Mrs. Mellark. I was so angry at both. Delilah for telling, and Mrs. Mellark for getting in the middle of it. Her calling me "Seam junk" doesn't help her case either. I decide to take a walk. I run downstairs and out the door before anyone can question me. For some reason I find myself walking into town. I walk to the square when I hear my name called by a familiar voice.

"Katniss," Peeta calls my name, but I keep walking.

"Katniss, wait up!" he calls, finally catching up to me, out of breath.

"Is your mom home?" I ask.

"No, she went for a walk," he says a looks of confusion on his face.

"Okay. What do you want?" I ask this time not so harsh.

"Oh, I just saw you walking. You looked upset. And confused. And sad. What's up?" Oh dear. If it was this noticable to him, was it this noticable to everybody?

"Oh, that."

"What's going on?" He asks, genuinely wanting to know.

"Your mom, she um... cam to see me."

"What? Really?" he asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes," I reply almost embarrassed to tell him what she said.

"What did she say?" He asks this time worried.

"Not much. Just you know to stay away from you or else," the last sentence was barely audible but I started walking really fast. Looking at the ground I hear him following me. He grabs my shoulder gently and makes me turn around to face him. He lifts my chin so I'm forced to look into his deep blue eyes.

"She said what!?" he asks. I know he heard me, he just doesn't believe me. His hand left my chin but his eyes have swallowed mine. I break away and keep walking.

"Don't be afraid of my mother," he says easily keeping pace with me.

"I'm not. I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me," I think of the time he threw me the bread. The red welt on his cheek. He burnt the bread to give it to me. And he got punished for it. I didn't want it to happen again. "Again," I whisper.

I can feel his confusion next to me as he tenses up, remembering the scene.

"What are you talking about?" he remembers the scene. He does I know it. He just wants me to say it aloud.

"Never-mind," I say not wanting to talk about it. Why had I even brought it up? "I'll just tell Delilah we can switch partners and it'll all be fine." I turn around and head back to my house. But as I figured, he follows me.

"I don't want to switch partners," I see the look on his mothers face as she makes it back to the bakery, and I know she heard his comment.

"Peeta, we can't be partners and that's that," I say sternly knowing his mother can hear me. He sees his mother, too. He senses my change in emotion and understands.

"Why?" playing along with my little act. His expression tells me he won't be hurt when I say my next line.

"Because, I don't want to be your partner." With that, I walk away, knowing he won't follow me to keep up the act. I see his mother's smug and happy look out of the corner of my eye. Of course she's happy. She doesn't think I told him about her visit. If he doesn't confront her about it, I'll be fine. I'll give him an apology tomorrow.

* * *

When I get to school the next day, I find Peeta first thing.

"Hey, I'm sor-" He cuts me off.

"No. I'm sorry for my mother. I'm sorry I didn't do anything about it."

"You shouldn't do anything about it. It'll probably result in some form of punishment," I say apologetically. "I'm sorry I even said anything."

"No, I'm glad you did. If you didn't that whole end conversation would make no sense." He looks like he would be really hurt if I had said that without telling him about his mother first.

"OK."

* * *

At lunch I find Gale sitting at a different table than Prim and Rory.

"So, there a specific reason we're sitting over here today?" I ask as I approach Gale.

"I promised him I'd give him a day," He responds.

"Whatever."

"So you and Mellark are getting pretty close, huh?" He asks. The question is completely out of the blue.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"I saw you talking to him yesterday," he says calmly.

"Oh, yeah. _That._" I say in an exasperated tone.

"What's _that_?" He asks. Why does he care?

"Nothing," I tell him.

"I told you, I'm watching him-"

"Gale, stop!" I say. "I don't need you _watching him_ for me! I can do fine on my own! And anyway, nothing is happening between us! You're my best friend! I figured you'd be able to see that!" My voice doesn't rise but it's full of anger. He looks at me as if deciphering my change of emotions.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I know. I know. Whatever you don't have to explain it."

"Katniss... I...I"

"Save it, Gale." I march off with my lunch avoiding the stares. I feel Gale staring at me. I sense him stand like he's going to follow me, but he decides it's a bad idea.

I walk in the door and find an abandoned hallway, press my back against the lockers, and slide to the floor.

I hear footsteps coming and I think it's Gale deciding to follow me.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," I snap as I unpack my lunch.

"OK, sorry, I'll leave," I hear a familiar voice, just not the one I expected to hear.

I look up at the source of the voice. "I'm sorry, Peeta. I thought you were someone else."

"I know, I saw you yell and walk out. What was that about?" he asks sitting down next to me.

"Something really stupid that got on my nerves," I reply taking a bite of my sandwich.

We eat lunch in a comfortable silence. When the bell signals that it's time for our Gym class.

He rises and helps me up. We throw our trash away and I ignore Gale as he looks at us walking to class. I change into a pair of gray cotton pants I hear shop kids call sweat pants, and a white shirt called a t-shirt.

* * *

I get into the gym and Madge sits by me.

"Hi!" she says really bubbly. So bubbly it gets my nerves even more on edge.

"Hey, Madge."

"Gale!" she calls looking behind me and waving her hand, indicating to come over. I get up and sit on the other side of Madge, so she will sit between Gale and I.

"Hi, Madge," Gale says walking over. I don't make eye contact. Instead I examine a beautiful braid Madge has in her hair. My simple trademark braid is nothing compared to what Madge has in her hair. Coach is calling us over to get to our partners. I walk over to Peeta and he meets me halfway.

"Hey," Peeta says with a smile. I laugh because we just saw each other 2 minutes ago.

"Hey," I say with a smile, not as genuine as the ones I give Gale in the woods, but a smile. I feel Gale's body tense up next to me. I wave it off.

"Class go over the waltz we practiced yesterday. You have a few minutes to go over it with your partner, then I will have you do it in small groups for me," the teacher says.

I see Delilah make her way towards us. I nod and we quickly start our practicing. He steps on me accidentally and I laugh when he appologizes quickly.

"It's fine," I tell him and he smiles.

"Here, step on my foot _accidentally_," he says. I laugh and Delilah clears her throat to get our attention.

"Hey Delilah!" Peeta says pushing the happiness level.

"Hi Peeta!" she says excitedly. "Katniss." she says irritated.

"Hi Delilah," I say trying to be cheery.

"I was just wondering if you wan-"

"Delilah, we're fine," Peeta says.

She looks irritatedly at me and walks away.

* * *

We learn a new dance but I don't hear the name. We step our right foor out to the side, the our left behind it, picking up our foot in front of us. From a ballet turn called a _Balancé_.

When we're finished I change and wait in the gym until the bell rings.

"Hey," I hear a familiar voice.

"What?" I ask not making eye contact.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. For earlier." I look up at Gale and see an actual apologetic expression on his face. "I know I shouldn't have said anything. And I'm sorry."

I think about what he's saying. I try to digest it. Why does he even care? The question still nags at me. I decide to ask him.

"Why do you care?" his expression changes. He knew I was going to ask that.

"I just..." he starts choosing his words carefully to avoid another fight. "You're my best friend. I don't want to see you hurt." I sense my anger rising but I decide to avoid a fight, also.

"I know. But, I can handle myself, Gale," I say. He sits next to me on the bleachers. "It's just that, I don't understand why you're so bothered about this."

The bell rings.

"I'll talk to you later OK?" He says before he leaves. I nod and he leaves. I wait for Peeta, still keeping up my deal of letting him walk me to class. He catches up to me about 5 seconds later.

"Hey," he says. "I saw you talking to Gale. You get everything cleared up?"

"Yeah." That's all I saw.

* * *

After school is over I meet Gale in the woods after he goes to talk to his mother.

"Hey," I hear his word behind me.

"Hey," I say. "You never really answered my question."

"And what is that?" he asks sitting next to me on our rock.

"Why are you so bothered about it?"

"Can I tell you when I know myself?" He asks. I'm confused, but I nod. I can wait. He's my best friend, isn't that what friends do?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you so much for your patience and reviews! I'm so glad! Next Chapter is...The Harvest Festival! Yay!**

* * *

I get home and put everything I bought, away. I see my parents have a patient. His back is to me, and I see he has blonde curly hair. All too familiar blonde and curly hair. I go around to the front where Prim is pressing a bag of frozen things we chilled in the small cooler we own. I see the face, and it takes all I have to not drop my jaw. But, I do allow myself to gasp.

"Peeta," I gasp. "What happened?"

"Nothing too bad," he replies with a smile. It takes all he has not to wince as his cheeks turn upward, but I see the pain in his eyes. Prim takes the bag away to get a new bag and I see a big red and bluish welt on his cheek.

"Who did this to you?" I ask, more serious than I intended. My mother and Prim leave the room to give us some privacy.

"It's no big deal," he says.

"Who did this to you?" I say even more stern.

"Katniss-" he starts

"Who?" I know he doesn't want to tell me. Then it dawns on me. I gasp. "She didn't..." I trail off.

"Delilah didn't do th-" he tries again.

"You know who I meant."

"Yes, she did."

"Peeta, this is _not_ OK!" I cry.

"I'm fine, really." He's stood now. His hand is on my shoulder.

"No, you're not. This isn't right. She shouldn't even be able to do this. Why did she?" I ask. I know the answer. I was just hoping I was wrong.

"You know why, Katniss," he tells me, and I know I was right.

"I know," I say glancing at the floor.

"Can we forget about it?" he asks.

"No, how can we. I can't keep being your partner, letting you walk me to class if I know this is going to happen to you!" I cry. I feel tears in my eyes but I blink them away. I'm looking into his deep blue eyes, and I'm trapped. I want to look away but I can't. His gaze is so intense, and his grip on my shoulder is a little tighter.

"Katniss, I'll be fine," he reassures me. "Besides, my mother is staying with her cousin on the other side of the district until the festival. And you still owe me a visit to the bakery." He smiles. I do, too.

"Yeah, I guess I do," I shrug.

"Okay, well I should be going," my shift starts soon.

"Okay," I say thinking. "Want me to walk with you?"

He turns, "Really?"

"Sure, Prim loves the cakes, and I told her I would take her by there sometime, and I do owe you that visit."

"Okay, sure."

I get Prim, who by the way is as excited as I've ever seen her, and we start off towards the bakery. As we arrive, I see Delilah has waited up for Peeta. She glares at me as we round the corner. I smile and wave at her to amuse myself.

"Hey, Delilah!" I call to her. I feel Peeta's confusion behind me lessen and I know he sees my smug smile.

"Hey, Katniss!" she says trying to sound excited. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Peeta was at my house. He said he was heading to the bakery and I promised little Prim here," I say patting Prim's head, "that I would take her by sometime to look at the cakes and cookies. So, I told him Prim and I would walk with him."

"Well that's nice," she says not hiding her disgust at Peeta being at my house.

"Prim, why don't you run inside and look around maybe I can get you something.," I say barely pushing her lower back towards the bakery. Gale and I got more than our normal haul, and had a bit of money left. I thought it might be enough for three small cookies for after dinner. We all watch as she disappears inside the bakery.

"I'm surprised you can even afford a needle and thread, nonetheless some cookies!" Delilah exclaimed in a horrible tone.

"Delilah that was unnecessary," Peeta says, but she ignores him.

"How do you survive? Oh, I know, you hunt illegally with your _boyfriend_," she spats at me.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" I say, not loudly, but full of venom.

"Are you sure? The way he looks at you says otherwise." Her response just hit me in the gut.

"Whatever," I say exasperated. "I'll see you tomorrow," I say to Peeta and head into the bakery.

I see Peeta and Delilah talking through the window. Delilah puts her hand on Peeta's bicep and rubs it gently. This gesture makes me sick. He shakes her hand off right away. He says something and starts heading towards the bakery. Delilah calls something out, and he turns toward her.

"I see Prim has her eye on those cookies over there." A non-familiar voice rings in my ear. I turn around and find that I'm face to face with Mr. Mellark.

I look over at the cookies. They do look good.

"Yes, I told her she could look around," I reply.

"Oh, I see." he knows my haul was bigger today. The baker buys my squirrels and he saw how big the haul was today.

"Katniss! Can we get these!?" Prim call to me.

"One moment," I say to the baker.

"Look! Aren't they beautiful?" she asks excited. I give her the money and tell her to go pay at the counter. To say we have just enough, is not an exaggeration, we have _exactly_ the right amount for three cookies.

"Well, well, well. I see you found some after all?" I hear a familiar voice. I didn't even realize he came in.

Prim giggles and I walk over. She puts the money on the counter and I put my hand on her shoulder. She picks up the bag and smiles.

"Are you happy?" I ask her smiling, too.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be!" she exclaims. Peeta laughs and so do I. So does my little sister. My most favorite, most loved person in the world. I would die if anything bad happened to her.

* * *

We get home and I put the cookies on a plate. There are two extras...I wonder why. Oh, well. I guess Prim and I can take them to school in our lunch. Prim volunteers to make dinner so I stay to help her while mother does her thing with a patient in the Living Room. I run in to grab a cookbook my mother uses sometimes taking an extra measure to avoid the huge cut in the person's leg.

* * *

At school the next day I pack our lunches and get Prim up to get ready. I let our mother sleep in because she was up late with the patient and his family. She could use a little sleep. Prim gets dressed and goes outside to milk her goat. After a few minutes she runs inside the house and sets the bucket on the counter for our mother.

"They're here," she says as she grabs her pack. I pick mine up too and we walk.

Gale and I walk in silence. We just watch our siblings converse about Mathematics.

* * *

We get to school and I go through my routine. Occasionally talking to Peeta, but I try to ignore his as much as I can. By the time lunch comes around I'm barely hungry. I find Gale and sit at a table with him. I see a group of girls hesitate towards us. I notice Delilah is among them. They eventually walk towards us and sit down.

"Hi Gale!" Delilah says in a flirty tone.

"Hello," he says to them. I can see he doesn't want them here.

They make small conversation, completely ignoring me. i just go along with it and listen to the conversations taking place. Gale includes me as much as he can, but eventually I just walk to throw my lunch away and go inside. I'm so mad at Delilah. She did this on purpose.

"Katniss," I hear my name behind me and I turn.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gale asks me. I look behind him and see no girls making conversation and realized he must have gotten up and left when he saw me go inside.

"Why did you follow me?" I ask. But I know I'm not going to get an answer until I answer his question.

"Seriously, Catnip," he says with his hands on my shoulders. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Gale. It's nothing," I say.

"Was it because of them?" Gale asks me.

"No, it wasnt." I shake his hands off my shoulders turn and keep walking. I walk to nowhere in particular. Just away from Delilah and her stares, the girls and their dresses, just everything in District 12. I want to walk right out the door and into the woods but I know that's not going to happen.

"Katniss," he says grabbing my arm. "Since when do we not tell each other things?"

"I'm not keeping anything from you," I say in reply. I'm really not keeping anything from him. What would I keep from him.

"Katniss, then what's going on?" He is sincere. I can tell he wants to know. Too bad it's nothing.

"Gale, I told you nothing is wrong."

"Ok," he's backed off. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," I reply. But, I never hear what he has to say. The bell rings and the hallway is swarmed with people.

Before we know it we are separated and Peeta finds me.

"Any reason you went inside?" he asks. "I was going to go see what was wrong but Gale followed you."

"No, I just didn't want to be outside anymore."

"Ok," he didn't push it like Gale did.

* * *

For the class we just went over the different dances we will do. The festival is in two days. Tomorrow is our last day to practice. After gym, Peeta walks me to class and we talk a bit.

"So, did you get the math from yesterday?" he asks.

"Yes, it was pretty easy," I reply. "So how was Delilah yesterday? I never asked you."

"Oh, yeah. She's a pain," he says as we walk in. We sit down and start class.

* * *

I go through classes like it's nothing and soon, Gale and I are in the woods. We're doing our homework. We are so quiet a flock of wild turkey's wander through and we take out three. Our snares got a fat squirell, a pregnant squirell, and a rabbit. After we are finished with our skinning we split everything into two equal piles. While we are walking back, I pause, but keep going.

"Gale, before gym, you wanted to tell me something what was it?" I ask.

"Oh, uh, hm. I don't remember," he says.

"Ok," I say. We sit and rest at the base of a tree. my right hip barely and inch away from his. The closeness isn't uncomfortable but feels different today.

Our break is over. He stand up and helps me up. I lose my balance and he supports me.

"I remember what I was going to say," he says.

"What?" I ask.

Then, out of the blue, he presses his lips to mine, and kisses me. He pulls away and presses his forehead to mine.

"I love you."

And he's leaves. I'm all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys so mu h fr your reviews! I kinda lied about the festival, that'll be next chapter. Sorry! I just feel like I should divide it in two. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

We walk to school in complete and utter silence. He doesn't mention it. I don't mention it. When we get to school, I walk away saying nothing.

I get to class and stare at nothing. Peeta tries to talk to me but I ignore him. He eventually gives up and we just go through the day. By the time lunch comes my mind is racing with questions.

I sit down with Gale, never making eye contact. Prim and Rory sit down at our table.

"And then she said, 'Well, yeah. It does.'" Prim says.

"Really?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, and I said, 'Well, they're not.' and walked away. Can you believe that." Prim replies.

"No," Rory says.

"What are you two talking about?" Gale asks. Prim looks at Rory.

"Nothing," Prim says.

"Prim," I say sternly.

"Nothing," she says.

"Ok," I say. I plan on getting it out of her later.

We eat in silence. The bell rings and I decide to forget about the kiss. I didn't kiss him back so I guess that counts for something.

"So what do you think they were talking about?" I ask. He looks surprised by my question.

"I don't know," he responds. "Look, Katniss, I-"

"No," I say cutting him off. "It's fine. Let's just forget about it."

He nods and we go our separate ways to change.

I get out of the changing room and I'm the first one out. Peeta comes out second, and walks up to me. I pretend I don't notice him while I examine the bulliten board of upcoming events for the class.

"Are you Okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"Well, you just seemed...sad...upset, this morning," he says.

"No, I'm Okay."

"So, tomorrow's the festival. You want to come over to the bakery, before and we can walk together?" he asks. he catches me by surprise actually. I wasn't expecting this.

"Sure, my mother got some money from Mayor Undersee for medicine for his wife. I was planning on stopping by with Prim anyway," I say. I see dissapointment in his features.

"Oh, sure," he says. I notice the noise volume get louder and realise stuents have flooded into the gym.

"Katniss!" I hear Madge call me name. I turn around.

"Hey Madge," I say as she gets closer.

"Hi Peeta!" Madge says.

"Hi Madge," Peeta says. Madge looks to her right.

"Gale!" Madge calls. "Over here!" she says waving him over. What a crazy bunch we are. Two from the Seam. Two from town. People must think we're all crazy.

"Hey Katniss. Peeta. Madge," he says.

"Hey," Peeta says.

"Everybody line up with your partner!" Coach calls out. We all line up and we run through the drill 10 times before he lets us go to change.

On our way to class Peeta grabbed my hand in his and I tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. I look at him questioningly.

"I want to make her really mad." I just nod, and I sense Delilah's glare.

"But, what about you. Won't she just tell your mother again?"

"Oh, no. My mother is staying at her sister's for the next few days. My aunt's due date is anytime now. She's staying until the baby is born."

"Oh. I didn't know your mother had a sister. Nonetheless, expecting a child."

"Not very many people at school know. They live all the way across the District."

We get into the classroom and drop hands. We find our seats and the rest of the day goes as usual. I walk home with my "group", go to the woods with Gale, and spend the night with my mother and Prim. I still couldn't get her to spill on what her and Rory were talking about at lunch, though.

* * *

The next day is the day of the Harvest Festival and I can sleep in. I don't though. I head straight for the woods. I check the snares and find Gale already got all but one I set. I get the fat rabbit out of the snare and reset it. I shoot a wild turkey and a fawn on my way to our meeting place. I see he got a fawn also, along with a wild dog that must have gone astray from it's pack. We clean the kill an head back so we have enough time to trade and get ready.

* * *

I get ready with a pretty sunset orange dress my mother laid out for me. It has a belt made of green leather in the shape of entertwining leaves. It must have been from her days at the Apothecary, because we would not be able to afford this beautiful dress. I take Prim to the bakery and promised to buy her a small cake. Her birthay is coming up next week and we have the money so I thought, _why not?_

We get to the bakery and I see Peeta behind the counter. He waves to me, eying me up and down.

"What!?" I say self conscious. I look at the dress, as he comes from behind the counter.

"Nothing. I just never thought I would see Katniss Everdeen in a dress."

"Well, I don't have a choice. My mother made me." I say with a frown. He just chuckles and I tell Prim to go look around.

"A cake huh?" he says.

"Her birthday's next week. I promised her an actual cake this year. We normally can't afford them, so my mother makes, or attempts to make, a cake every year from the cheap flour I get from the Hob," I tell his.

"I see," he says. "Well, she won't be disappointed."

"I know she won't," I say. He opens his mouth to say something, when the chimes of the door ring.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" came a familiar voice.

"Delilah, what are you doing here?" Peeta asks. She completely ignores his question.

"I never thought I would see the day that Katniss Everdeen wore a dress!" she says in a mocking tone. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"I'm buying my sister a cake for her birthday. Why do you care?" I snap at her.

"I'm surprised you can even afford a cake!" she exclaims clearly trying to make me mad. I stomp over to Prim holding the cake she wants. I set the bag of coins I brought, which is more than enough for the cake, and walk out the door.

"Katniss!" Peeta calls behind me but I keep walking.

"Oh, Peeta. Can't you see? She doesn't want to be here," I hear Delilah say comfortingly.

"She doesn't want to be here because of you. Get out!" he yells at her behind me. Prim and I keep walking and she has a confused look on her face. I just shake my head.

"Katniss," Peeta says taking hold of my arm. I look into his eyes that are so much like Prim's, and I feel her's on me.

"Prim, take the cake home," I tell her.

"But, what about you?" she asks.

"I'll meet you at the festival." She turns and walks away glancing back at us every now and then until she turns the corner.

"What?" I say after she's gone.

"I'm sorry. About Delilah," he says.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

"But there is. She just...she...ugh!"

"She gets on your nerves, I know."

"Here come back to the bakery. We can talk."

"I really should-"

"Please?" he asks cutting me off. It's the least I could do so I nod. I follow him back into the bakery. His brother is at the counter now. He leads me through a door at the back of the bakery, up a flight of stairs, down a hallway, and through another door, into a small, neat room I assume to be his bedroom. I follow him in and he pulls a chair out from his desk and sits on it. Gesturing to the bed, I know he wants me to sit also. I do, and face him.

"Don't take anything she says personally," he says. I know he can see the pain in my eyes and the tears I'm refusing to let slip down my cheeks. He sits next to me on the bed. "I'd pick you over her any day." I smile. He takes my hand in his and I look down at my lap.

"Hey," he says making me look up. "Really I would."

"I know," I say. Then, the unexpected happens.

He leans in and kisses me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you SOOOO much guys! For all the Reviews! It's been really fun writing it! More on the way. I'm sorry it took so long to upate. School. Ugh. But here it is! THE HARVEST FESTIVAL!**

* * *

I'm shocked at first. His lips warm against mine. He tastes like flour and butter. I don't pull away, I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I don't kiss him back, I don't like him in _that_ way.

He pulls away. I look at his face and try to decipher his feelings playing on his face as he looks at the floor. At first I see an apologetic look, then it changes to regret, and finally, disgust.

His voice is almost a whisper when he speaks. "I'm sorry. I-"

"It's Ok," I say cutting him off.

"No, it's not-"

"Hey," I say putting my hand on his knee. He looks up at me and I look him directly in the eyes. "It's Ok." He smiles slightly. I return the smile and stand up. "We better be going. Don't want to be late." I hold out a hand to help him up. He takes it, but I don't do much to help him up. I don't drop my hand, he doesn't drop mine. We walk downstairs and he opens the door into the bakery.

"See you at the festival, Roquel," he says to his eldest brother.

"Goodbye, Peeta," he calls back, eying our interlocked hands. I can tell he's holding back a smirk. We walk out the door and instantly I feel a pair of eyes on me. They aren't green like Delilah's. They aren't blue like Prim's. They are gray like mine. Peeta feels my uneasiness and lets go of my hand. I feel a pair of blue eyes on me from the same direction. Blue eyes that could only belong to Madge.

"Are you ok?" I barely hear the question. When I look at his face, I realize I stopped walking.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I say as I continue walking.

* * *

We stand around, and look at booths. I show him my father's work team's memorial booth, and point out the picture of my father.

"I remember that day," he says quietly. I look at him quizzically as to where he's going with this. "I remember watching you scramble to get everything together. I was getting my things together quickly but not quite as fast as you. I remember running behind you with my brothers on our way to the other school. Our cousin was staying with us because his mother was ill. He was in your sister's class." I look at him surprised. He looks sad, and continues. "I remember seeing Prim sitting in her desk with everything together waiting for you. You ran to her and hugged her tight. She was asking so many questions. 'What's going on?' 'Is it daddy?' Why won;t you tell me anything?' 'Where's mommy?'. After all four of us got home I actually went down to the mines to see what happened." I actually see a tear forming in his eye. "I remember seeing Prim, you, and your mother huddled in a blanket. Waiting to see who would come out. I was actually hoping that your father would come out along with everyone else."

"Peeta," I start. He looks at me. I take his hand in both of mine. "How do you remember so clearly?"

"I don't know," he admits.

After a long silence I decide to change the subject. "Let's go look at that booth. I want to see how Greasy Sae is doing." I don't expect him to know who Greasy Sae is since he doesn't go to the Hob but to my surprise he says he's curious too.

* * *

We get called up to the "stage" by our teacher about 20 minutes later. We go up on stage and take our positions. His hand rests comfortably on my waist, mine on his shoulder. His hand finds mine, and we wait for the music to begin. When it starts, we follow directions and do the dance taught to us the past few weeks.

"Why do you think we have to do this?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say.

"I mean I like it, it's fun," he smiles. "But, it's just why in front of the whole district?"

"You think I know?" I laugh. He chuckles. "I know I know. Retorichal question."

"Retorichal?" He says confused.

"A Retorichal question is a question intended not to be answered," I tell him. We haven't learned the meaning of that word yet, it's in 17 year old vocabulary, we're 16, but my mother uses it a lot.

"I see," he says. We dance in silence, glancing at the other groups so we don't run into anybody.

* * *

The dance ends and we walk off the stage. I guess he was right. It was fun. Then to my horror I see the person I would like to talk to the least walking towards us.

"Hi, mother," Peeta says to the horrid lady.

"Hello, Mrs. Mellark," I say as sweetly as possible.

"Hello, Katniss," she says irritated and obviously disgusted I didn't actually switch partners. "I see you two have got-"

"Pryma!" I hear my mother's voice. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!" She takes Mrs. Mellark's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"I'm good, Breeta," she says annoyed.

"Come! I must show you this amazing booth!" My mother pulls her away and throws a wink over her shoulder at me. I smile.

"What was that about?" Peeta asks confused.

"My mother just saved both our lives," I laugh. "For now," I add. He laughs too.

* * *

We mill around and chat with friends from school. Mostly Peeta talks I just look at the booth we're standing next to. Finally it gets dark and everyone crowds around a huge fire. Prim and Rory sit on one blanket. My mother and Hazelle on another. Gale and Madge on a different blanket. Peeta sits next to me on my bed blanket. We sit leaning against a post, my head on his shoulder.

"Have you ever wondered what our world would be like if the capitol hated us?"he asks out of the blue.

"No," I answer thoughtfully. "We would most likely die very fast because they would withdraw us from food, or something like that."

"You could keep us alive. Maybe not the whole district but a lot of people, yes." His answer makes my heart skip a beat. He really thinks I could keep a district going? No, not a whole district, but a lot of people! No way! I can barely keep my family alive. we still go to bed sometimes on empty stomachs!

"No way, could I keep a lot of people alive. It wouldn't happen. Even f it did, you'd have to live off of Deer and squirrel for the rest of your life. Trust me it's not very interesting."

"I eat squirrel all the time. It's not boring."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. It's still not much better than rabbit, though. Eugh!" I make a disgusted face and he laughs.

"Thank you," he says to Ripper, the woman in the Hob who sells Liquor. She hands out warm apple cider every year I take my mug graciously an take a sip of the warm, cinnamony liquid. Somewhere a banjo is being played. A song my father used to sing. I find myself humming along to the tune as people sing. It's not until the end of the song I realize I started singing too. I smile. I haven't sung one note since my father's death unless it as for Prim.

* * *

We sit in silence and I think about everything that's happened since we started the dance session in gym. Peeta is actually talking to me. I'm talking to him. He stood up for me. Defied his mother. Wondered about Gale being my boyfriend. The extra cookies in our bag. I finally understand. I finally understand the way he looks at me. The way he smiles whenever he sees me. I finally understand the way he feels about me. I finally understand the way I feel about him.

* * *

I feel an emptiness inside fill up. I feel a longing for a place I haven't been to since I can remember. But, I don't want to go alone. No, I want to go with someone, like I did with my father. I want to show Peeta the calm peaceful lake.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys! I Loaf it! I was bored tonight and I kind of wrote another chapter. I hope this makes up for the inactive week ahead... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, can I show you something?" I ask Peeta after there are only a handful of people spread out around the fire. Prim, Rory, Gale, Madge, my mother, and Hazelle have left for home already.

"Sure," he says quizzically. I smile and stand up. I hold out my hand and he takes it. I help him up and gather the blanket in my free hand. I lead him towards the meadow. "Where are we going? How will I know when we get there?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. And, anyways, you'll know when we get there." I'm kind of worried about how he's going to feel when I ask him to follow me under the fence. I feel his grip tighten and I know he's seen the fence and understands where we're going.

"You want to show me the woods?" He asks. I shake my head and smile.

"No," I say as we approach. I listen carefully for the hum that indicates the fence is full of electricity. As usual there is no hum and I bend down to slide the blanket underneath.

"Katniss-" Peeta starts.

"Trust me," I tell him. He looks deep into my eyes and nods. I slide under the fence and stand up, picking up the blanket in one solid motion. I face him but he still looks uneasy. "Do you trust me?"

He takes a deep breath as if he is deciding whether to run or come with me. He nods, "Yes." I smile at him and he returns my smile. I lift up the fence as high as I can and he looks at me expectantly. He was expecting me to get electrocuted and to die right in front of his eyes.

He slides under and I help him up. He looks around uneasily. I take his left hand in my right and give it a reassuring squeeze. I feel his tension lesson as I guide him to the tree I keep my bow and arrows in. I get them out just in case some animal decides to show up.

"Here, let me take the blanket," he says sliding it out from under the arm im holding my bow in.

"Thanks." We keep walking, I give him directions on which way we're going or stumps to watch out for.

"So, can you tell me where exactly we're going?" he asks irritated.

"No," I tell him. "But I will tell you one thing."

"And what is that?" he asks.

"I used to go there with my father. I haven't been there since he died. You're the first person I've ever shown this to. And you better like it." I take the last sentence in a joking tone. He laughs.

"I probably will." We walk in silence, beside my directions, the rest of the way. I finally see the scruffy bushes that block our view of the lake.

"We're here," I whisper.

He looks at me. He lets go of my hand and lets me walk up to the bushes. I part two of the bushes and disappear from his view. He doesn't follow me at first.

"Nothing's here, we're Ok," I call to him. I hear his hands rustling the bushes, looking for the part. He finally stops rustling and I hear him step through. I look at him as he pulls the blanket through. He looks at me but the moon glistening off the lake catches his eye.

"Woah," he gasps. I smile.

"I know," I walk over to the lake and brush my hands across the beautiful black lake. I've never been here at night, and even I'm taken aback by it's beauty. He walks up to me and sets the blanket next to me. He sits down, his feet barely missing the water.

"It's beautiful," he whispers after a long silence. I don't say anything. I just stare at his face. He catches me looking and smiles. I blush, and am so glad it's dark and he can't see it. He takes my hand in his and I scoot closer to him. It's actually a chilly night and he's really warm. He takes the blanket and puts it around my shoulders and we sit in silence staring at the reflections in the lake. I hear barks in the background, and perk my head up from it's position on his right shoulder. He looks at me curiously. The barks were a ways away but definitely moving closer. He can't hear it, it's too far away. But he'll be able to hear it soon enough. The barks I recognize. A pack of wild dogs. They will come to the lake to drink and hunt. They only come out at night, I have never encountered them. But, I do remember my father telling me to get away from they're reach. In a house is best, but there are no houses here, so I normally climb a tree.

I look at Peeta looking at me curiously. I can't get him up a tree. We're trapped. Then I remember. The small concrete lodge. I stand up and takes his hands. The pack barks again, much closer this time. This time, Peeta heard it and looks at me with a wild look in his eyes.

"It's ok. There still a ways away. Follow me." I take his hand after he stands up and lead him to the lodge. I open the makeshift door my father made. He steps in and looks at me. I nod and follow him. I lay the blanket on the floor and start a small fire with wood from the wood pile.

"You have everything out here don't you?" he asks with a smile as I coax a flame out of the logs. I smile too.

"Not everything," I say.

"What was it I heard outside? Why are we in here?" he asks. I knew he was going to have questions.

As if on cue the pack arrives at the lake. Lapping up the lake water thirstily.

"That's a pack of wild dogs. At night they find a source of water, and hunt around it. Tonight they chose the lake."

"Will they leave?"

"Not until morning," I tell him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think they would come to the lake tonight. Because of the festival, we made so much noise, I thought it would scare them farther into the woods. Obviously not."

"It's Ok," he says. "I don't mind." I sit by the fire and he sits next to me.

* * *

We sit for at least an hour, maybe more, in a comfortable silence.

"What time do you think it is?" he asks yawning. I look out the broken window at the moon. The position tells me it's about Midnight, one 'o clock.

"About midnight," I say yawning also. "Maybe one 'o clock."

"We better get some sleep." I look out the window at the dogs feasting on a buck I'd estimate about 180 pounds.

"Yeah," I say. I take my braid out and shake my hair out. I look at Peeta staring at me. "What?" I say defensively.

"Nothing," he says looking into my eyes. "I just have never seen you with your hair down." I smile at him and lie down facing the fire. I'm so tired I almost fall asleep right away. I assume he has lied down behind me. I'm just falling asleep when I feel his hand brush my cheek. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear and I smile. I feel him lie down next to me and drape the blanket over my chilled body. I know he can see the bumps on my arms that indicate that I'm cold and he rubs my left, upper arm. At the touch of his warm hand I am instantly warmer. I've never felt this way about anyone. I never intended to. But it happened.

My last thought before I fall into a dreamless sleep, I feel happy at this feeling I have for Peeta.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for reviews guys. I thought this would be an inactive week, but I had time last night, so I wrote another chapter. It would have been up last night, but the site was being stupid and there were errors trying to get on my private account. But, it's up now! Enjoy!**

* * *

I see a fire. A big burning pile of red, orange, yellow, white, and blue. I smell ash. I'm scared. I start to scream for my father to run from the burning mines. He won't. He's dead. I feel a hand brushing my face.

I open my eyes wildly and sit up in one motion. I whip my head around and I spot the fire. That's the ash I smelled. I look around remembering Peeta. He's looking at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry," I say embarrassed.

"It's ok. I woke up and you were shaking and clenching your fists..." He trails off. I do that a lot. Have nightmares.

"I'm sorry. It happens a lot."

"You want to talk about it?" I shake my head. I don't talk about it. I don't like to. Maybe that's my problem. He cups my face and makes me look at him. "Hey, I'm here. I'll listen. I won't judge you. I promise."

I nod and sit so I'm leaning against the wall next to him. We sit for a few minutes, in silence.

"It was my father," my voice cracks. I clear my throat. "I smelt ashes. It was the fire and it brought on a nightmare. It happens a lot. I smell fire, it brings on a nightmare. We go down to the mines for a field trip I stay home from school because I can't handle the nightmares that come to me that night."

"I've always wondered why you were gone that day."

"Yeah, that's why." I feel tears sting my eyes. I swallow most of them but one snags my eyelashes and falls down my cheek. Peeta's thumb wipes it away. He pulls me into his chest for a big hug.

"It was just a dream. It's ok." I nod.

"I know." We sit in silence for a while. And I hear his stomach grumble. I laugh. "Looks like someone's hungry." Then my own stomach grumbles at the thought of food.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." We both laugh. I sit up and comb through my hair with my fingers. I braid my hair back while Peeta gets a bucket of water from the lake and puts out the fire. I fold up the blanket while he's gone. He walks back in and stands next to me.

"It looks really different in the daylight," he says while I pick up the bow and arrows. I hand him the blanket while I sling the quiver of arrows around my shoulder.

"It really does," I say. As we walk you the door of the lodge, I get into hunting mode. It feels awkward because I'm still wearing my mother's dress. We get closer to the district and I don't come across anything. Probably because Peeta is so loud. He scares everything away. It's ok I guess. Not like I'm in survival mode right now.

We make it to the fence and I listen for the hum, but as it was last night, there is nothing. I lift the bottom of the fence up for him, then slide under myself. I get to the road that leads to the bakery.

"I'll see you later," he says. I don't know what he means by "later", most likely later as in "tomorrow".

"See you," I say. and head off towards my house. I walk in and Prim rushes up to me and clings to me.

"Woah! What's this?" My mother walks in with a stern face.

"Where were you last night? You didn't come in," she asks.

"I went to the lake, a pack of wild dogs trapped me in the lodge overnight," I tell her. I told her when I was younger about the "Lake and lodge Daddy and I found!". I left the part about Peeta out, though, because in my mind, telling her I slept in the same room as Peeta isn't a good conversation starter.

"Ok," she says. I pat Prim's head, which is still pressed tight against my lower chest.

"I was worried about you," she says letting go.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't think that with all the noise the dogs would have come so close to the district."

"Ok, Please don't go into the woods at night?" she asks.

"I can't promise you anything," I say. She pouts but I don't change my answer.

* * *

A few hours later, I'm in my room doing homework I have. I've never liked doing homework on the weekends. I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I yell still looking at the book in my hands trying to decipher the equation. I feel the bed to my right sink down.

"Hey," I hear a boy's voice, much different from the twelve-year-old girl's voice I expected to hear. I look up at the source of the voice.

"Hey," I say surprised to see Peeta sitting next to me. "What are you doing here?"

"My mother started a rant and I had to get out," he says. "I didn't know where else to go. Your mother answered the door and let me in."

"Oh," I say. "Have you finished your mathematics yet?"

"No," he says.

"Would you like to work with me?" I ask.

"I didn't bring my things." I tear out a sheet of paper from my notebook and hand him a clip board and move my book over so half of it is resting on his left knee.

"I started about 5 minutes ago, I'm on problem three."

"Thanks,"

"No problem," I say as I sit staring at the page figuring out what I should do first. About 5 minutes later, I figure out what to do. I was deciphering step by step on what to do.

"So, for the first line did you end up with 729 for 36?" I hear him ask.

"Um..." I say as I check my first line. "Yes, did you get 512 for 83?"

"Yes," he says then it's quiet again. I finish the last 4 problems we have to do. I shut my notebook just as he folds the paper into his pocket. I put the book and my notebook into my bookbag and close it up.

"When are we starting that mural project?" he asks. In history we have to draw and small mural on a poster of what we thought life was like before the rebellion. Our teacher gave us partner by who sat next to us. Mine was Peeta, we had just gotten new seating a few days prior, now Peeta sits next to me.

"I think tomorrow," I tell him looking into his eyes.

"Ok," he says. "I still don't understand how we're supossed to know what life was like."

"Niether do I. I heard Mr. Remora talking after class with Principal Nero. They were talking about the mural. I heard Nero say that the best mural Remora picks will have to paint the mural outside," I say with a sigh.

"I thought it was just for a grade," he says surprised.

"I know, I don't want to paint a mural!" I say.

"It could be fun. But, still..." he trails off.

It's quiet again as I examine the sad look on his face. He's staring at something on my wall. I follow his gaze and see the picture of my father lifting Prim in the air on his right shoulder. Her stomach is on his shoulder and her arms are spread out like she's a bird. I'm jumping in the air trying to get my sister down, I was afraid she was going to get hurt. I'm giggling like a crazy person.

I stand up and take the picture off the wall. I sit back down on the bed. I look at the picture, remembering happy times.

"I remember when you used to laugh," he whispers. "You used to laugh and smile."

"I still do, just not as often or as freely as before," I tell him sadly. I wish I was easy to make laugh. I wish I would smile more often. I just don't. It's as simple as that, though, it isn't that simple.

"I know," he says. He sets the picture to the side. I feel him staring at me, examining my expression as I look at our class picture from when we were six. I drop my gaze from the picture, not wanting to talk about the past anymore.

"What are you thinking about _right_ now?" he asks. Probably just starting a conversation. I look over at him expecting to make eye contact, but instead I'm looking at his cheek. I follow his gaze and see the picture I was looking at not seconds ago. He followed my gaze.

"Prim," I lie. "What are you thinking about?" I ask. _Please don't say me. Please don't say me. _I hope in my head.

"You," Ugh! Why? "When you sang for music class."

"I haven't sung much since he died." I can see by the look on his face, he knows I'm talking about my father.

"I know," he says.

"He used to sing in the woods," I say tearing up. "When he would sing-" I cut off.

"The birds stopped their songs to listen?" he finished for me. I nod. I let a tear fall to my cheek. I swallow down the rest of my tears. "It's the same for you," his voice make my head lift.

"No it's not," I say as he wipes away my one and only tear. I give a small laugh and tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"No, it is. I remember on the first day, when that picture was taken," he points to the picture to prove a point. "you sang for the entire class. I swear, every bird outside the window stopped singing." I laugh.

"Stop it," I say playfully hitting his shoulder. "That is not true, you liar." Now he's laughing. Hard.

"No, I'm not kidding! I swear!" he insists.

"Ok," I say. I hear a small quiet knock on the door. The door opens to reveal a small, blonde headed, girl I am proud to call my sister. I see her smile, probably because she heard me laughing before she came in.

"Mother says that dinner is ready. She also would like to know if you would like to stay for dinner, Peeta," she says.

"Oh, no. No, I couldn't intrude-"

"She insists. Unless your family wants you home, of course," Prim says.

He glances at me. I give him an encouraging nod, and we both smile at each other.

"Dinner at my house may not be very pleasant. I don't think my mom will even care or notice that I'm gone. If I'm not too much of a bother..."

"A bother!? No. You aren't a bother. You are always welcome in this home." I hear my mother's voice from the hall. "So, I'll count it as a plus one for dinner?" she asks.

He nods and smiles at me.

"We'll be downstairs in a few minutes Mother," I tell her she nods and shuts the door behind her and Prim. "Well, looks like my mother is taking a liking to you." He chuckles, and give a small laugh.

"Come on," he says standing up off the bed. "I don't want to be late for my first dinner with your family." I give a small laugh.

"Trust me, if I have any say in this," I start taking his outstretched hand. "it won't be your last." I smile and he does, too. We make our way towards my door. I have one thought I like as I make my way to dinner. I haven't felt truly happy since my father had died. But I feel with Peeta, I can be happy once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't know what's up with the blue... but it looks cool! :) So, I'm sorry this is so short, I just thought it should end here. Enjoy!**

* * *

We make our way down to the dinner table. I see my mother is cooking up some deer I brought home. I get out the goat milk and four glasses. Prim is setting the table and when she's finished we all sit down. We have a small round table we use for eating, and a long rectangular table my mother and Prim pull out of the corner when patients come by. I look at the welt on Peeta's cheek that has decreased in size tremendously since my mother gave him an ointment concoction. The thought of seeing his bruised face makes me shudder.

"Katniss, are you Ok?" Prim asks. I smile.

"Yeah, Prim. I'm fine. Just a little cold, that's all," I lie.

"Ok," she says looking worried.

"I'm fine," I say. She smiles and I do too. We return to our meals. Only making slight conversation. School and Wrestling, brought up by my mother, Hunting, brought up by Peeta, Herbs, brought up by Prim, are a few topics we covered at the dinner table.

After a few minutes of silence, a question that has been nagging at me since he said it, slips from my lips.

"So, what normally happens when your mother goes into a rant?" I ask, my tongue moving to form the words without permission.

"Well, normally she gets all upset, storms to her room and locks the doors. She doesn't even let my father in. He just sleeps on the couch. After he's asleep, she wakes us up and makes our night living hell," he explains. I could never see my parents doing this to us. I see the surprise on Prim's face and my mother's. But I look at his face. The unfathomable expression I see bugs me. I regret asking.

"Well, Peeta, you're welcome to stay here tonight. Unless you need to be back for the living torture," my mother says.

"Oh, no. I've already intruded on dinner I couldn-"

"Really. If you would like," my mother insists. I shoot her a glance that says "Why are you doing this". She just gives her head a slight shake of her head. Peeta glances at me for my opinion.

"When my mother says that you can stay, she's not kidding. And I don't really like the thought of Hell on Earth," I tell him. He chuckles a little bit.

"Niether do I," he says. "But really-"

I cut him off this time. "Seriously, I could take the couch it's not a big deal." If you think I'm some kind of person who has pictures on their walls and multi-colored bed sheets, I'm not. My room is more dull. I have green be sheets, plain walls, a closet and a desk. My room could be a boy's room if you didn't know who's house it was.

He looks at me hesitantly, and I nod. "Ok, I feel bad for my brothers, though. Although they left the same time I did. They might stay at a friend's house tonight," he says.

"And I'm not a friend?" I say leaning back making a surprised face with my hand to my chest. I'm acting way over dramatic and everyone knows it. The dining room has become a chorus of laughter.

"Of course you're a friend," he says after he's stopped laughing. "Ok, but I don't want to kick you out of your room. I'll take the couch?"

"No, take my room. I don't mind for one night."

"Really," he insists. My mother and Prim have left to clean the dishes. "It's just the couch looks so uncomfortable," he says with an unsure look.

"Fine," I say. "I'll take my floor, you take my bed."

"I can live with that..." he trails off as my mother and Prim walk in the dining room.

"I'm heading to bed, I want to go to the apothecary shop as early as possible," my mother says.

"I'm going to bed, too," Prim tells us. "I haven't gotten much sleep this week this week." I nod to both of them as they head upstairs.

* * *

I find myself on the couch watching Capitol news curled next to Peeta. My legs to the right, him sitting in the corner, his left ankle resting on his right thigh. His arm is around my shoulders and a blanket covers my lap. The woman on the television is telling us that the weather in the eastern districts is going to get very warm.

The TV switches off, and Peeta squeezes my shoulder lightly.

"It's getting late," Peeta says. "We should go to bed." I nod. I pull the blanket from my lap and fold it up on the back of the couch. He follows me upstairs and I open the closet where we keep spare blankets and pillows. I grab two blankets and a pillow. I walk to my room and lay a blanket on the floor and a pillow on top of it. He sits on the edge of my bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take the floor?" he asks unsure of his actions.

"I swear if you ask me one more time, you will be sleeping with the wild dogs at the lake," I tell him. That makes him laugh and I just lie down on the blanket. I rest my head on the pillow. I turn to face him. He's still sitting on the bed. "Lie down!" I tell him. "Seriously I've slept on worse than a floor."

"Ok," he says. He lays down facing me on his right side.

"Good night," I whisper.

"Good night," I hear his reply. I fall asleep quickly.

* * *

I wake up to a nightmare. I saw Prim in the woods being chased by a pack of wild dogs. The attack and start devouring her when I wake up. I feel an arm around me. I curl into the arms. They hold me, I look into the eyes that own the arms. They are a deep blue color. The color that's trapped me so many times.

"Want to talk about it?" Peeta asks me. I just shake my head. He lies me back down on the floor. I'm sniffling a little, and I realize I've been crying. He wipes the tears from my cheeks. "You mind if I sleep down here the rest of the night?" he asks. I look at him, I just shake my head again. He lays down and pulls a pillow from my bed.

He puts his arm around me and I curl into his body warmth. He rubs my arm, calming me down. Finally, I give into sleep again. I feel him relax beside me as I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning before dawn in Peeta's arms. I feel a bit safe. I move my weight a tiny bit and feel Peeta tense up beside me. I relax my muscles and he relaxes too. I rub his arm and wait until he wakes up.

He wakes up after about 20 minutes and notices that I'm awake.

"How long have you been awake?" he asks.

"About 20 minutes," I tell him.

"You should have waken me," he says.

"You looked too peaceful. Plus, I already woke you up once, I'm not going to do it again."

"Ok," he replies. "What time is it?"

"It's just about dawn, so I'd guess 6 'o clock?" I say.

"Ok, I should probably get home before my mother decides to spend today as Hell on Earth too." He chuckles. I Grab a clean pair of clothes. I walk to the bathroom and change as quickly as possible. I get back to my room and I see Peeta sitting on my bed. He's holding something in his hand. I go over to him and sit next to him. I see what he's holding in his hand. It's a small gold thing. He found it on my dresser. He found the thing I treasure most in the world. The last thing my father gave to me before he died. He found my Mockingjay Pin.


End file.
